Kaa
by Calico Neko
Summary: Baik telepon yang mengabari ibundanya kecelakaan ataupun sms dari ibundanya yang meminta dikirimkan pulsa, Akashi tak akan tertipu. Sebab ibu pun dia sudah tak punya.


**Disclaimer: Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Kaa  
by: Calico Neko**

* * *

Mibuchi Reo, salah satu pemain basket handal yang terkadang disangka sebagai seorang perempuan karena sikapnya dan mungkin rambutnya. Sambil memasang senyum super lebar pada Sei-_chan_, alias Akashi Seijuurou, Mibuchi yang selalu dipanggil dengan sebutan Reo-_nee_ ini tengah memaksa Akashi untuk membuka mulutnya.

"Sei-_chan_, ayo buka mulutmu. Aaa..."

Akashi menatap tak senang pada Mibuchi yang sedang menyodorinya sebuah sendok yang terdapat bubur di atasnya. Buatan tangan Mibuchi sendiri tentunya. Mana rela Mibuchi membiarkan tangan lain memasakkan makanan untuk Sei-_chan_-nya yang manis.

Akashi menggelang pelan tanpa mengucapkan kata sedikitpun. Tenggorokkannya sakit sejak beberapa hari yang lalu berkat melakukan lomba aneh di kelasnya; lomba memakan es batu. Akashi memang yang menjadi pemenangnya, namun yang dia dapatkan setimpal. Selain sakit, Mibuchi pun menjadi sosok yang berubah semakin protektif dan itu cukup menyebalkan.

"Akashi, bagaimana kau mau sembuh kala kau tidak mau makan?" timpal Hayama yang asyik bermain game bersama Eikichi. "Ah, kalah lagi!"

Teriakan Hayama sontak membuat Mayuzumi mengernyit kesal sebab kesenangannya membaca menjadi terganggu. Si pemain nomor lima ini siap membuka mulutnya ketika Mibuchi lah yang akhirnya berbaik hati menegur Hayama si taring sebelah.

"Hayama, jangan berteriak-teriak. Kau mengganggu ketenangan Sei-_chan_!"

"Dan teriakanmu itu juga mengganggu, Reo," tegur Akashi dengan suaranya yang serak dan nyaris tak terdengar. "Dan berhenti menyuapiku. Bubur buatanmu terlalu pedas. Apa kau yakin bisa memasak?"

Hayama dan Eikichi langsung tergelak senang mendapati Mibuchi, si pecinta Akashi, ditegur atau tepatnya dimarahi oleh sang kapten.

"Maaf ya, Sei-_chan_. Lain kali akan aku buatkan yang enak," ucap Mibuchi dengan tulus sambil meletakkan mangkuk berisi bubur ke atas meja tidur Akashi.

Tanpa melepas mata datarnya dari novel bertemakan 'Aku dan adik perempuanku yang manis', Mayuzumi berkomentar, "Berarti kau mendoakan Akashi sakit lagi, Mibuchi-_san_."

"Apa? Jangan seenaknya menuduh!" Antara bohong dan jujur, bohonglah pemenangnya. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum Mibuchi ingin merawat Akashi yang sedang sakit. Mengganti pakaian Akashi adalah mimpi terbesarnya.

Di tengah kebisingan yang membuat Akashi tak dapat beristirahat dan menyesal telah memberitahu Mibuchi tentang keadaannya sehingga keempatnya berbondong-bondong 'menjenguk' Akashi di kediaman mewahnya, sebuah dering panggilan masuk datang dari salah seorang pemilik ponsel. Ternyata milik Hayama. Entah dari mana dia mendapatkan nada dering seperti barusan, musiknya seperti musik kematian.

"Ah, ini nada dering untuk nomor yang tidak aku kenal," jelas Hayama ketika mengetahui pandangan bertanya teman-teman setimnya.

Hayama pun menerima panggilan masuk tersebut dengan salam cerianya. Akan tetapi, secara perlahan namun pasti mimik wajah ceria Hayama menghilang, digantikan mimik bersedih dan berlanjut dengan jatuhnya setetes air mata. Hayama menangis, cukup untuk membuat keempat lainnya menatap kaget, termasuk Akashi yang tak pernah melihat Hayama bermuram durja.

"Di rumah sakit mana?" ujar Hayama dengan suara yang mampu menyaingi keparauan suara Akashi. Setelah beberapa anggukan dan beberapa kali ucapan "Iya" yang diucapkan dengan lemah. Sambungan telepon selesai.

"Kotarou, ada apa?" tanya Akashi.

Lama Hayama tak menjawab bahkan tisu yang Eikichi sodorkan padanya tak dia pedulikan.

"Telepon masuk barusan mengatakan kalau _Kaa-san_ kecelakaan dan harus segera dilakukan operasi karena lukanya sangat parah. Aku diminta segera mengirimkan uangnya ke rekening si penelepon. Yang meneleponku barusan adalah penolongnya."

Hayama melempar _joystick_ begitu saja kemudian beranjak dari duduknya. Hayama yang selalu ceria sekarang terlihat berantakan ketika kepalanya berputar ke segala arah mencari tasnya.

Akashi, yang walaupun dalam keadaan kurang sehat, tetap berusaha berpikiran dingin. Kabar keluarga temannya kecelakaan tentu membuatnya terkejut, namun Akashi merasa ada suatu lubang dari penjelasan barusan, ada sesuatu yang ganjil.

Demi memastikan kecurigaannya, Akashi membuka suara. "Kotarou, kau yakin dengan kabar barusan?"

"Apa maksud pertanyaanmu, Akashi?" tanya Eikichi yang turut memasang wajah cemas. _Game_ yang sedang dimankannya sementara waktu terlupakan.

"Maksudku adalah-" Akashi yang hendak menjelaskan pikirannya tak mampu melanjutkan perkataannya ketika rasa gatal mendera tenggorokkannya. Akashi terbatuk hebat sampai terbungkuk-bungkuk di atas tempat tidur berukuran _king-sized_-nya. Mibuchi dengan sigap mengambilkan air mineral dan mengelus punggungnya.

Untunglah, Mayuzumi sepertinya mengerti pemikiran Akashi. Menandai halaman terakhir novel yang tengah dibacanya kemudian menutupnya, Mayuzumi mewakili Akashi berbicara.

"Sepertinya aku menangkap pikiran Akashi." Hayama yang sudah siap berangkat menuju bank, menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan pintu kamar. "Hayama, aku rasa sebaiknya kau hubungi keluargamu dahulu, atau mungkin ibumu."

"Ibuku kecelakaan!" bentak Hayama yang sudah tak sabar.

"Kata si penelepon, Kotarou," sambung Akashi yang berhasil mengatasi batuknya. "Sebelum aku batuk lagi, sebaiknya kau hubungi keluargamu dahulu, atau sebaiknya langsung menghubungi ibumu." Melihat mulut Hayama membuka, dengan cepat Akashi berkata, "Aku yakin ibumu baik-baik saja dan aku ingin kau memastikannya. Sekarang."

Ucapan Akashi, walau dengan suaranya yang serak, terdapat suatu hal yang meyakinkan di dalamnya. Berusaha tenang, Hayama duduk di atas tempat tidur Akashi dan membuka ponselnya untuk menyambungkannya ke nomor ibunya.

"Gunakan _loudspeaker_," pinta Mibuchi yang juga cemas bercampur penasaran.

Kelimanya menunggu telepon dengan hati harap-harap cemas. Bahkan Mayuzumi pun ikut tertarik. Hingga beberapa kali deringan, akhirnya telepon diangkat.

"Halo, Tarou-_chan_. Ada apa?"

Ketika yang lain menghembuskan nafas dengan lega, Hayama menyambar teleponnya dan berteriak pada si penerima telepon.

"_Kaa-san_, kau dimana, kau tidak apa-apa, kan?"

Orang di seberang sana yang adalah ibunda Hayama tertawa pelan. "Ada apa? _Kaa-san_ baik-baik saja. _Kaa-san_ sedang belanja untuk makan malam nanti. Tarou-_chan_ mau makan apa?"

Hayama menangis bahagia mendengar ibundanya baik-baik saja. Beribu terima kasih dia ucapkan pada Akashi yang memintanya untuk mencari tahu keadaan ibundanya terlebih dulu.

"Dasar penipu gila! Bisa-bisanya menggunakan cara licik seperti itu untuk mencari uang. Kalau aku tahu dia siapa, aku akan menghajarnya sampai babak belur!" papar Eikichi sambil mengepalkan kedua tangan berototnya. "Reo-_nee_, kenapa wajahmu seperti itu?"

Mibuchi yang sedang menyelimuti tubuh Akashi yang ternyata telah tertidur lelap lalu mengelus surai merahnya dengan lembut, memberi pandangan sendu pada si penanya.

"Aku hanya berpikir, bagaimana kalau Sei-_chan_ yang mendapat telepon tipuan seperti yang Hayama terima barusan. Pasti dia sedih sekali."

Ah, tentu saja. Wanita yang paling Akashi cintai sudah tak ada di dunia ini. Membayangkan pertanyaan Mibuchi menjadi kenyataan, yang terbayang di benak mereka bukanlah Akashi yang marah-marah atau kalang kabut, melainkan Akashi yang langsung menelepon ibundanya untuk memastikan keadaan beliau. Secara tak sadar, terbersit dalam pikiran Mibuchi, Hayama, Eikichi, dan Mayuzumi suatu gambaran dimana Akashi merasa senang mendapat telepon penipu seperti barusan sebab dengan begitu artinya beliau masih ada.

Semua dengan catatan bila beliau masih ada.

.

.

Akashi adalah seorang manusia biasa yang pasti memiliki perasaan. Sekuat apapun dirinya, sekeras apapun hatinya terhadap keadaan, tak ada kata tidak untuk menangis bagi si kapten Rakuzan ini.

Tangisnya tak terbendung lagi.

Ditemani gelap kamar dan selimut tebalnya, Akashi menggenggam erat ponselnya yang basah oleh keringat dan air mata. Baru beberapa menit yang lalu Akashi mendapat pesan masuk, suatu pesan yang berasal dari nomor tak dikenal yang berisikan:

[Sayang, ini nomor Kaa-san yang baru. Tolong isikan pulsa ke nomor ini, ya. Penting. Nanti Kaa-san ganti di rumah.]

Bagaimana dia merespon apabila _Kaa-san_ pun dia sudah tak punya?

* * *

**Fic ngebut ngetik jam 1 dini hari karena khawatir lupa, jadi maaf kalo banyak typo. Ide pun muncul gitu aja setelah denger radio yang bahas ttg 'sms mama minta pulsa'. Untuk temen-temen yang mungkin belum pernah dapet telepon ato sms seperti di atas, hati-hati ya.**

**Terima kasih sudah membaca. Anggap saja ini fiksi Hari Ibu kedua dari saya ^^**


End file.
